You're The One I Love
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A "Cold Turkey" What if scene that I would've like to have seen happen. What if Vincent realized his mistake into going to the cabin with Alex? What if he told Alex he couldn't be with her anymore because his heart already belongs to Catherine?
1. Chapter 1

**This is idea came to me one day and I just had to write it down. I and I'm sure you guys would have liked to have seen this happen in the show where I always thought...What if Vincent had realized his mistake into going to the cabin with Alex? What if he told Alex he couldn't be with her anymore because his heart already belongs to Catherine? Well this is how I pictured this scene. Tell me what you think? **

* * *

**You're The One I love**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful beauty and the beast series. CW does. :( **

* * *

**Vincent**

After we ate dinner that Alex had cooked for us, we now sat in the living room and even though I tried very hard to focus on what she is saying, all I could think about is Catherine. All I really wanted with Alex is just closure, and I felt that I owed her somewhat of an explanation of things. I mean she did after all see me, I couldn't hide forever and she would eventually find out that I am alive, so the least I could do, was to see her and talk to her, get some of that closure that I know we both needed, so that we could both move forward, but apparently that wasn't the idea that Alex had into her head.

When Catherine asked me if Alex would go off with me, knowing who I am, that we would get out of the city, somewhere where no one would find me, I knew then and even before then that I couldn't let this go on any further. Heck I don't even know why I let it get this far, now I'm just leading Alex on, making her believe that I want this. That I want to go back into the past, but I couldn't do that, not when my heart already belonged to someone else, who, yes I have hurt, but I'm going to spend every day making it up to her. I was knocked out of my thoughts, when I felt Alex moving closer as she turned her face towards mine and before she got any closer, I turned away, knowing that she wanted to kiss me, but I just couldn't return that. It wouldn't be fair to her. She has to know where my feelings stand.

"Alex…I…" I started to say, before Alex cut me off.

"Sh…you don't need to say anything Vince…" Alex whispered as she began to lean in towards me again, before I turned my head away. "Vince, what is it, I don't understand?" Alex whispered to me, with a concerned mixed with worry in her face as she lifted her hand and placed it on the side of my face. I reach my hand up, and pulled hers away from my face.

"Sorry…I can't…we can't…"

"I don't understand Vince? Why can't we? I thought that you…" She said, with a hurt look on her face. I hated to hurt her, but I couldn't keep on lying to her or myself. I shake my head.

"Please, Alex it's not you."

"But…"

"Let me get this out okay…" Alex nods her head as I remembered how I felt about this whole camping trip before it even started. Heck, I don't even know why I let it get this far. I didn't want to hurt Alex, but I didn't want to lie to her any more. "We can't, I can't do this anymore. I can't go back into the past with you, we…as hard as I know this is going to be for you…we both need to move on Alex…" I said, and I noticed that her lip starting quivering.

"But don't you…." Alex paused as she looked right at me an expression of recognition appears on her face then, with surprisingly a small smile. "It's her, isn't it?" She asked me softly.

"Yes. It's…it's always been her, I'm sorry that I led you on in thinking that I…that we could…" I said, unsure of what to say to Alex. I didn't want to hurt her, but yet being with her would hurt her even more, especially when all I can think about is Catherine.

"Don't you love me?" Alex asked me and I nod my head.

"I always will love you Alex, care about you, but my heart belongs to Catherine." Alex stood up from the couch and started pacing around the living room and then turned to face me.

"I thought, that you wanted to be with me, have things go back the way they once were…Do what we always talked about…" Alex stated.

"I thought I did too."

"So all this time, you've been leading me on Vince?"

"Alex, we both were living in a fantasy…"

"A fantasy, Vince, it wasn't a fantasy, it was real, our love for each other…"

"It was a fantasy Alex…"

"No…no Vincent, don't do this to me, I need you, I love you…" Alex said as I looked up at her and noticed her lip quivering…

"I'm sorry Alex, but it's not fair to you, when I'm with you, my heart wants to be with someone else …"

"I understand…" I arch my eyebrows at Alex, not quite believing what she is saying, surprised that she was just giving in to what I said and didn't seem to want to argue about it, to try and get me to stay.

"You do?" I questioned her and Alex nods her head, letting me know that she did understand as she decided to sit back down on the couch. "Alex, what we had, I'll never forget it, I just can't be with you, when my heart already belongs to someone else, it's…it's not fair to you…" I said, as I hung my head, looking down at my hands in my lap. A few seconds go by and I then felt Alex's fingers on my chin, lifting my head up, so that way I'm looking at her. She then reached her hand up to brush my hair back out of my face.

"She's a lucky girl Vince…Catherine that is…" I shake my head as I take Alex's hand away from my face.

"No…I'm the lucky one…" I told her. Knowing how true those words are. Catherine accepts everything there is about me, that Alex will never even know. She's better off not knowing. Alex smiles at me weakly and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us Vince, but I want you to be happy, if being with Catherine makes you happy, then go, and be with her, don't worry about me, I'll move to another town or something…" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Alex I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't Vince, but I think it would be best for the both of us, more so for me, if I were to pack up and leave, that way I could truly move on…"

"Take care of yourself Alex…." I told her as I got up from the couch and walked up the steps, to gather my things, leaving Alex sitting in the room.

I can't believe what an idiot I've been these past couple of weeks, and I only hoped that Catherine would take me back. I know a simple apology won't have her back in my arms, but in time I hope she can forgive me cause I loved her so much and couldn't imagine my life without her.

* * *

**Should I continue? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your reviews. You guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter. Do you think Catherine will forgive Vincent right away? Or do you think she's still going to go all Cold turkey out on him? Continue reading and you'll find out... **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter. ebcameron89**

* * *

**Vincent**

"Back so soon?"

"I'm an idiot…"

"You can say that again…" JT said as I sat my bag down on the floor and collapsed onto the couch, brushing my hair back out of my face.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid…"

"You definitely can say that again…"

"I mean, what I was thinking, going off into the woods, to that cabin with Alex…?"

"That's the problem there Vincent, you weren't thinking."

"JT…really? That's all you have to say?" JT shakes his head as he pulls out a beer from the fridge and takes a sip.

"Look, Vincent I don't know what you were thinking, going off with Alex, you did reckless things with her, not only that but what about Catherine? She's put her heart out there to you and you go and break it? All I can say man is that it's going to take a lot more than a rose or a simple sorry to win her back…"

"I know that JT, but I'll do anything to win her back, I love her." I said, realizing that that's the first time I had those thoughts said out aloud.

"How'd Alex take it?" He asked me as he sat down on the couch.

"She wasn't happy about it…"

"I can only imagine…"

"But she accepted it, after putting up a fight and said she'd move out of the city so it'd be easier…"

"That's probably a good idea…"

"Yeah, I just, wish I'd done things differently…Catherine didn't deserve that."

"No she definitely didn't…"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to apologize to her, right now…"

"I don't think that is…"

"I know it's not much, but it's a start…" I told him as I got up from the couch and began walking towards the door and just before I shut the door behind me, I heard JT yell.

"Don't forget to tell her you're sorry for being an ass!"

**Catherine**

I still couldn't believe that Vincent, well that he's off with his ex-fiancé, alone in the middle of nowhere and I'm well that I'm here. Once again, I go and let my heart get close to someone and they go and break it. I just, I just don't know how much longer I can take it anymore. Take that pain of the feeling of your heart being ripped out and shredded into tiny little pieces.

It made me mad and upset, angry so many emotions that Vincent didn't tell Alex who I am to him and the fact that he called me his handler just made me want to be mad at him forever, scream at him, punch him. I felt nothing but hurt, pain and sometimes I just wanted to scream my head off.

I couldn't believe that I was actually starting to fall for him, wait did I just say that? I shake my head as I reach my hand up to brush away at a tear that threatened to fall down my cheek as I told myself I wouldn't cry for him, he's not worth crying over. That I'm better off without him, I told myself as I walk over to my bed. I then pull back my sheets and climb into the bed as I lean back against the headboard and pull my knees up close to my chest, wrapping my arms around them after pulling the sheets on top. It's then that I felt the cool breeze of the night air blow my hair a little and I don't know why but I looked anyways towards the window at my fire escape, hoping to see Vincent sitting there, waiting for me to come out and join him.

_What are you doing Cat? You're mad at him remember?_ I shake those thoughts out of my head as I slide out of bed and walk over to shut the window and lock the latches. If I'm to get over him at all I need to start with shutting my window and stop expecting him to be there, waiting for me. He's with Alex now and the sooner I accept that the better of I'll be.

I pull my bathrobe closer to me, feeling the chill from the cool breeze that entered my room only moments ago as I climb back into bed, and pull the covers up over my knees as I bring them to my chest, just as I hear something I wasn't quite expecting.

I look up, shocked to see Vincent there at my window. Shaking my head I push the covers off of me and walk over to the window as I thought, what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at a romantic getaway vacation with his ex-fiancé, Alex? Sighing, I unlock the window's latches and push it up.

"Cather…"

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

"Can I…um…come in?" I shake my head.

"No."

"Look I know you're mad at me…"

"Mad, it doesn't even begin to come close to how I'm feeling right now Vincent…"

"I can explain…"

"Explain? You don't need to explain anything to me Vincent, so why don't you stop wasting your time with me and go back to that romantic getaway vacation with Alex…"

"That wasn't what it was about Catherine…"

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? How much you're hurting me right now?"

"I'm sorry…I know…"

"Sorry isn't going to make up for how much pain I went through Vincent. I can't believe I was starting to trust you, just, just go Vincent…I can't, don't want to deal with this right now." I said as I turned around, waiting for Vincent to say something and when he did, he said something I wasn't quite expecting him to say.

"Catherine, you're the one I love…not her…" He said it so softly that I could barely hear him, but nonetheless I could make out those very words and before I could respond he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should Vincent have to fight more than he did for her in the show? I'll leave it up to you. Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for all of your reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Here's my twitter name. I hope you follow me. ebcameron89 I'll follow back! **

* * *

**Catherine**

I take of my jacket and toss it onto my bed as I slip out of my shoes and it's then that I think a nice shower will do me some good. No matter how hard I try to get Vincent out of my mind, he somehow manages to creep right back into my mind. I could seem to get last night's picture out of my head, when Vincent appeared at my window and those last few words he spoke, that I am most likely never to forget. "_Catherine, you're the one I love…not her…"_ Oh, how I wanted them to be true, but how could I know for certain that he means what he said? How can I know that he won't hurt me again when who knows, some other ex shows up on his doorstep? I just don't think I could bear the hurt and pain that I'm going through right now.

Just as I grab a towel from the shelf to go and take that shower, I then notice the folded piece of paper on my desk, where apparently I had opened my bedroom window. That old habit of mine seriously has to stop, but my curiousity got the better of me and I walked over to the window, picking up the folded paper and before I opened it, I couldn't help it as I peaked out my window, part of me hoping Vincent would be there and the other part, hoped he wasn't. I set my towel down on the chair as I slump against the desk and unfold the paper.

_"My Dearest Catherine,_

_ I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am and I know sorry won't make up for the pain I've caused you. I know your hurting and please believe me that it pains me and kills me to know that I'm the reason you're hurting. I was stupid Catherine and blinded by the past that I didn't see what was right in front of me. I won't give up on you Catherine and I'll spend every day making it up to you. _

_PS: Look on your dresser beside the bed…._

_~V_

I wiped away at a tear that had apparently fallen down my cheek as I read the letter that Vincent wrote. He's right about one thing, sorry won't make up for all the pain he's caused me and it's going to be a while before I can even begin to trust him and trust that he won't hurt me. Yes I know there are risks in every relationship, but I didn't want to get hurt again and if I can prevent it, I will.

I sat the letter on the desk and as I picked up my towel that I laid on the back of the chair, I turn around and my heart melted a little at the sight of the beautiful bouquet of red roses. How had I not noticed them before? I asked myself as I walked over to them, I could help but smell them.

"Who are the roses from?" A voice said, coming from no one other than Heather.

"A guy…"

"Awe…that's sweet…"

"It's not…"

"Sis, what's up?" Heather asked as she sat down beside me on the bed.

"I thought it was going to be something…you know…?" I told her as I still stared at the roses.

"What happened Cat?"

"His ex…." Sometimes I just wish I could tell the truth sometimes, especially to Heather, but even though I'm mad at Vincent I still found myself wanting to protect him.

"And the roses…?" Heather asked, her voice somewhat hesitant. I looked up at Heather.

"His way to apologize to me…"

"What are you going to do with them…?"

"Part of me wants to through them in the trash, forget he ever brought them, and the other part…"

"The other part?" Heather pressed. I sigh.

"The other part wants to forgive him…."

"Cat, I'm going to give you a little advice…"

"Okay…" I mumbled as I turned to look up at her, wondering what kind of advice she possibly can give me.

"The guy clearly hurt you, but it also looks to me like he's sorry that he did and he wants to make up for his mistakes…" I nod my head.

"Yeah…"

"Hold on, let me finish…"

"Sorry."

"Like I said he wants to make up for his mistakes, maybe, if he does mean something to you even though he hurt you, well maybe you should let him make up for his mistakes, let him prove himself to you for a while, then go from there. But, if you can't see yourself with him any more and you just want to forget about him, toss the roses, and move on, cause you deserve a guy whose going to love you, and who wont hurt you like this one did…you deserve the best sis…" I almost found myself crying when Heather said that and I felt her pulling me in for a hug. "Listen to your heart Cat…"

"Thanks, sis…and when did you become so smart?" I questioned her with a small smile on my face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I just take after my big sister…" She said and I smiled again.

"I guess I'll let you know what I decide…"

"Cat if you do decide to take him back, I want to have a little chat with him…" Heather as she walked out the door and shut it. I sigh as I brush my hair back.

"So you read my letter then?" I nearly stumble on my shoes that I wore from work today at the sound of Vincent's voice. I turn around and give him somewhat of a glare.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"None of it."

"Vincent…"

"Honestly, I just got here…"

"I still haven't decided Vincent…"

**Vincent**

Catherine said and I nod my head at her in understanding as I still stayed out on the fire escape, unsure if she wanted me in her room or not.

"You should probably come in, so no one sees you…" Catherine told me.

"Um…thank you…" I muttered.

"You're right…" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"In your letter. Sorry isn't enough Vincent."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to explain a few things, that is if you'll let me…"

"I'm not sure what there is to explain…" Catherine argued. She's stubborn, but that's one of the things I loved about her and tough too.

"I've been a fool Catherine. I don't even know why I tried going back into the past. Then again maybe it's cause I miss that life, where I was normal, when I was doctor and helping people…"

"And with me you'd…"

"Catherine, you knew who I am, you know my secret, your whole life's been changed because of me and Alex…if she knew the truth, she wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"So you chose to be with me cause I'm easy? Vincent…I…"

"No, Catherine, please it's not like that at all. When I was with Alex, all I could think about is you. Wonder if you're safe, what you're doing and so many other things. I don't even know why I was thinking I could go back to the past when this whole time, it's been you…" Catherine shakes her head and sits down on the bed, it pains me to see how much I hurt her and the one thing I wanted to do so badly right now but couldn't was to gather her in my arms and protect her from any further hurt in this world. I knew however that would be a long time before I could do that. I then slowly walked over to the bed and motioned with my hand. "May, I?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders. I looked down at Catherine's hands in her lap and I couldn't help myself as I reached over and took a hold of her hands in mine before she quickly pulled them out of my grasp.

"Vincent…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You said that…"

"And I'll keep on saying it until you forgive me." I said as I sighed and said the words that I said last night, hoping that she would hear the truth in them. "Catherine, you're the one I love. Sure I loved Alex and a part of me will always care about her, but Catherine…" I said as I cautiously took my hand so I could rest it under her chin, turning her head so she is looking at me. "Alex is part of my past, you, you are my present and future." I said and took my hand away from her chin as I stood up from her bed.

"I won't give up on us, Catherine…" I mumbled before climbing out of the window and leaping off the fire escape. It's true, I thought, and I'll never stop fighting for her, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should Vincent keep on making it up to her until she forgives him? How much longer does Vincent have to prove his love so that Catherine can then trust him again? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your reviews and for following, favoring this story as this is the last chapter to this one. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to follow me on twitter. ebcameron89 also don't forgot to watch reruns live we got a second season, but round the beasties up for October 7! Season 2 Episode 1 airs that date. Let's get high ratings so we get an early renewal for a season 3! Anyways...on with the final chapter of You're The One I Love. **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Well, you're right JT, it's going to be a lot harder than I thought to earn her trust again…"

"What did you expect man? I mean she put her heart out there to you and, you I don't mean to be harsh, but you broke it. Broke that trust…you're going to have to prove yourself to her that you wont hurt her again…" I sigh collapsing onto the couch and brush my hand back out of my face. I know what JT says is true, and I'm certainly not going to give up on winning her trust back. I need her in my life, I just wish I 'd realized it a lot sooner and done things differently. If I could go back to the past and change that, I would. I hurt her, and I didn't like it that I had.

"I know JT, I know and it kills me that I had…"

"What did she say anyways?" JT asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She said pretty much what you said JT, that it's going to take more than a sorry for her to trust me again. She's putting up her wall and I really don't blame her."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I love her, sorry that I hurt her, that it wasn't my intention to and that I'll do anything to earn her trust again…JT I can't live without her…" JT rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you in due time Vincent. What's your next move anyways?" I shrugged my shoulders, as I really haven't thought about what my next move would be. I already got her flowers and I really couldn't take her out on a date. Date. The word stuck in my mind and it's one of the things that killed me that I couldn't do for her, what she deserved.

"Well, I'd give anything to take her out on a date…"

"Vincent, I don't think she's ready for that."

"But, I thought…"

"Vincent, you have to woo her…"

"Since when are you the expert on women?"

"Since you failed to be the expert…" I almost laughed.

"Alright, since you're so clever what do you have in mind?" I challenged him while I sat up on the couch.

"Why don't you start by just being there for her?"

"How, you of all people know I can't be out in public, be seen…" JT shakes his head.

"Not like that V…I mean you can be waiting for her when she comes home from work on her fire escape. Maybe grab her a latte or something…you probably know her favorite drink by now…"

"She has her window shut JT…"

"She can't block off her fire escape…." JT did have a point…

**Catherine**

"Hey big sis, want some pizza?" Heather asked me when I walked inside. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen, thinking I could definitely have a latte right now. Why hadn't I stopped by Starbuck's earlier, on my way home from work? Well, it's too late for that now.

"Pizza sounds great…" I told her as I took a slice of cheese pizza from the box.

"You okay Cat?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm okay, why do you ask?" Okay, maybe I'm not totally okay, but I couldn't exactly tell Heather about Vincent, now could I?

"Is it Mr. Complicated?"

"How'd you…?" Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"I can just tell, what's the problem this time?"

"There's no problem…"

"Come on Cat, I can tell that there is…" I sat down on the bar stool, and that's when I spilled my feelings out to my sister.

"I don't know Heath, things, they seemed to be getting somewhere and when they do, they fall apart…"

"What happened?"

"The usual, he, well he hurt me…went off with his ex."

"Cat?"

"His ex came back and he went off with her to the cabin, but…"

"But what…?"

"He then came back, said he told his ex he couldn't be with her, that I'm the one he loves…"

"What's the problem then?"

"I just, I don't know if I can trust him, you know? I'm tired of starting to trust someone and they go and break my heart…maybe I'm better off being alone, then at least I wouldn't get hurt…"

"Oh Cat…you'll find someone, and for the record, you're definitely not better off a lone, you said so yourself there are risks in every relationship. Now let me get this straight, he left her and told you…"

"That I'm the one he loves…not her."

"Cat, I…I don't know I think you should give him a chance…"

"But what if…"

"He hurts you? Breaks your heart?"

"Yeah."

"You won't know unless you give him a chance…"

"But…"

"Cat let me ask you something…"

"What?"

"Do you care about him?"

"Yes…"

"Think about him almost all the time?"

"Maybe…"

"What is your heart telling you?"

"That I want to be with him…"

"Don't you think you should be telling him that and not me?" I shrugged my shoulders and she did have a point and who knows maybe I was being a little hard on him. I couldn't help it though, and it's what I did when a guy broke my heart. I put up a wall, to protect myself from getting hurt any further. Whoever thought Heather would be the one giving me advice?

Heather picked up another slice of pizza and laid it on her paper plate. "Just trust your heart Cat…and follow it." Heather said as she walked out of the kitchen, taking her pizza with her. I take a last bite out of mine and get up from the bar stool, deciding to go to my room.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and pull my hair out of the bun that it's in, letting it fall loosely along my shoulders. I almost jump when I hear the knock on my window. You'd think I would be use to that by now, expecting him to be there, but then again, I almost didn't have that anymore, I almost lost him and I found myself wondering if I was ready to completely shut him out of my life completely and if I was completely honest with myself, I didn't want to find out what that would be like to not have him there on my fire escape.

I walk over to the window and unlatch it, pushing it up and peak my head through.

"I know you probably don't want to see me…" I shake my head.

"No…no it's okay Vincent, I did some thinking these past couple of hours since you were here…" I said as I climbed through the window.

"You did?" He asked me raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes."

"Oh, by the way this is for you…" Vincent said as he handed me a latte, almost like he was reading my mind earlier.

"Thank you…you didn't…"

"I wanted to." I nod my head and take the latte from him as we sit down on the fire escape steps.

"So what thinking did you, ah do…"

**Vincent**

I asked Catherine somewhat hesitantly not, wanting to pressure her into anything. Catherine took a sip of her latte before looking up at me.

"Well, actually my sister talked to me about you…" My eyes widen…

"No, it's okay Vincent, I didn't exactly tell you who you are, you're known as Mr. Complicated to her." I let out a breath, and I mean I should've known that Catherine wouldn't tell anyone about me, but I couldn't help it but worry.

"What did…she say?"

"She said I should follow my heart, that…"

"That what Catherine?" I asked her softly.

"That well, that I should follow my own advice in relationships, that there are risks in every relationship, but a part of me is still wanting to hold that wall up…" She said and I was surprised for her to be telling me all of this, I mean yesterday she put up her wall, but I could see that she's slowly bringing it down.

"Catherine, do you have any idea how much I wish I could turn back and go into the past?" Catherine shakes her head, but doesn't say anything. "I know that I hurt you and it kills me to think that I have. I realized the huge mistake I made by going off to Alex to that cabin, I know I shouldn't have but I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know if you'll believe me when I say this Catherine, but…" I look down at her hands and hesitantly take a hold of them in mine, surprised when she didn't pull away. "You're all that I could think about these days Catherine, even when I was with her, when I was with Alex and god I'm so sorry that I hurt you, and I will do anything to make it up to you…I realize now that I can't live with out you Catherine. I need you in my life, but if you tell me to stay away, I will, no matter how much it kills me, I'll stay away…I…Catherine I love you and only you…"

"Vincent…"

**Catherine**

I whispered as I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I looked up at Vincent, searching his eyes to see if there is anything false that he is saying, but I couldn't find anything. His eyes shown so much truth behind them and I sniffled a little bit before swallowing back a tear. "Vincent, I…I want there to be an us, if I'm honest with myself I care about you, but it's going to take some time for me to trust you again…" Vincent smiled as he reached his hand up to my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm so sorry that I have hurt you, you have no idea…" I give Vincent a small smile.

" I know I tried putting up that wall with you, but when I do, it just seems impossible, like no matter how hard I try, I can't…I can't help but think about you and look out at my fire escape wondering if you'll be there…Vincent I…"

"You?" He questioned me. I swallow the lump in my throat as I gaze up into his handsome eyes and I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face that has his scar on. I knew whatever I would say next would change our relationship forever, but I'm willing to take that risk.

"I want to give us another chance Vincent…but I want to take things slowly, if that's…"

"That's okay Catherine…I'll go as slow as fast as you want, and I promise I won't hurt you ever again." I give him a small smile and said.

"I'll hold you onto that…" What happened next completely surprise me as I felt Vincent's lips upon my own and I responded. Yes it might take sometime to trust him again, but I knew one thing, I couldn't live without him.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I hope it didn't seem to rushed but I thought this would be a good place to end it so that way I can work on I'll Find You. Don't forget to leave a review, they are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
